Amour
by Calistharine
Summary: And i promise you this; no matter who enters your life, i will love you more than any of them -Jeon Wonwoo / Meanie, Jiwon
1. Beginning

**Amour**

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Hong Jisoo

Etc

••

 _Prologue_

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Hari sudah mulai malam. Langit sudah mulai mendung. Ia melirik arlojinya dan Mingyu belum datang dari jam yang sudah dijanjikan. Ia mengeratkan jaketnya. Angin berhembus menusuk kulitnya.

"Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo tersentak saat Mingyu datang dan menepuk bahu kirinya. Mingyu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah kiri Wonwoo.

Keheningan melanda. Banyak pertanyaan yang terputar di otak Wonwoo. Tapi segera pertanyaan itu terkecat di tenggorokannya saat Mingyu mulai berbicara.

"Aku ingin bicara,"

Mingyu beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berdiri di depan Wonwoo dan menatapnya hati hati. Wonwoo segera mendongak menatap Mingyu pelan. 98

"Aku minta maaf,"

Wonwoo mengeratkan tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya pelan. Mingyu menggosok tangannya dan menghembuskan nafas pelan, menatap ke arah lain.

"Kita cukup sampai disini saja,"

Wonwoo tahu. Hari ini akan datang.

Ia mengerti dan benar benar mengerti. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Ia bahkan tidak siap. Nafasnya tercekat dan ia diam bergeming. Lidahnya kelu dan seluruh badannya kaku tak dapat ia gerakkan.

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan dan menundukan kepalanya dalam. Air mata itu kemudian mengalir pelan membasahi pipinya. Ia sungguh menyesal mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan lelaki itu.

"Selamat tinggal, Jeon Wonwoo. Semoga kau mendapatkan orang yang lebih bisa mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya,"

Ucap Mingyu dan kemudian ia berbalik meninggalkan Wonwoo di taman itu sendirian. Hujan kemudian membasahi tanah dan seluruh badannya. Air mata dan butiran hujan itu kemudian menyatu. Wonwoo menangis terisak sembari menekuk kedua lututnya. Ia menangis sejadi jadinya mengeluarkan semua emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Ia menarik rambutnya kasar berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Dan saat ia bangun semua akan baik baik saja. Atau ini hanyalah sandiwara untuk hari ulang tahunnya besok. Ia berharap Mingyu kembali ke taman dan memeluknya lalu meminta maaf, ia menyesal telah mengatakan itu pada Wonwoo dan mereka berdua akan berakhir di apartemen Mingyu sambil meminum coklat hangat.

Tapi ini semua nyata. Bahkan ia masih dapat merasakan kata kata itu. Ia bisa merasakan hujan semakin kencang. Ia merasa ia sungguh rapuh dan hujan dapat menyapunya sekarang juga hingga menjadi kepingan abu.

"Aku membencimu, Kim Mingyu."

 _Aku mencintaimu_

"Aku sangat membencimu,"

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu_


	2. Hibiscus

Wonwoo membuka matanya lebar lebar saat dirasa jam wekernya berbunyi kesekian kalinya. Kepalanya sangat berat. Ia mengalami demam setelah tiga jam berada di taman dengan guyuran air hujan. Matanya bengkak menyisakan banyak jejak air mata yang mengering di pipinya. Wonwoo melihat tanggalan di samping mejanya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk sekolah lagi. Kepalanya semakin berat memikirkan itu. Wonwoo merentangkan seluruh badannya yang kaku. Dan ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Ia meneliti tampilannya sekarang di cermin. Bajunya sudah rapih. Tapi hanya saja ada yang kurang. Matanya bengkak dan lingkaran hitam tergambar dengan jelas. Wonwoo menghela nafas lalu kembali memakai kacamatanya yang sedikit kebesaran itu. Ia segera melangkahkan kaki ke luar kemudian memakai sweaternya menutupi seragam sekolahnya.

XX

"Pagi, _boy_. Mengapa kau terlihat pucat sekali? Kau sakit?"

Seungcheol datang dan menepak kepala Wonwoo yang sedang tiduran di mejanya. Sekarang jam istirahat. Wonwoo nampak tidak sehat selama pelajaran padahal biasanya ia sangat rajin dan mencatat semua penjelasan di papan tulis dan berakhir dipinjam oleh Seungcheol.

"Aku baik, yah sedikit lelah sih,"

Iya dia sungguh lelah. Mendapati banyak masalah yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini. Wonwoo sedikit merentangkan tangannya. Dan kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Kalau kau sakit seharusnya kau tidak masuk, bodoh. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Lagipula ini baru hari pertama,"

Wonwoo diam dan berdehem lalu meminum air putih di atas mejanya milik Seungcheol yang baru ia beli tadi di kantin.

"Wonwoo! Aku rindu padamu, oh sayangku cintaku manisku!"

Seungkwan datang mendobrak pintu kelas Wonwoo dan berlari berteriak membuat seisi kelas menatapnya jengkel.

"Kenapa kita tidak sekelas sih? Aku kan kesal aku tidak sekelas dengan siapa siapaa!"

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seungkwan datar. Ia mengedikan bahu dan lanjut menidurkan kepalanya yang semakin sakit mendengar teriakan lima oktaf Seungkwan.

"Pelankan suaramu, bantet. Wonwoo sedang tidak enak badan,"

Seungkwan mendelik tidak terima menatap Seungcheol yang sedang mengunyah roti isinya dengan lahap.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku bantet?! Kau memangnya setinggi apa? Dasar bre- Aw ampun sakit Wonwooooo!"

Seungkwan berhenti berteriak dan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit menerima timpaan buku tebal milik Wonwoo.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku pusing."

Wonwoo berbicara sambil memandangi mereka berdua datar. Mereka berdua diberi tatapan mengintimidasi seperti itu kemudian menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"Eh itu Jisoo anak baru kelasku. Aku bingung untuk apa anak itu pindah kesini saat kelas dua, tanggung sekali. Mana ia pindahnya dari Amerika lagi,"

Seungkwan berbicara tidak henti. Wonwoo diam. Ia mengikuti pandangan Seungkwan dan Seungcheol yang memandangi Jisoo dari arah depan pintu kelas. Jisoo datang ke arahnya bersama Jihoon. Wonwoo diam dan memilih untuk menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja lagi tidak tertarik.

"Kalian tidak mau menyapanya?"

Jihoon datang dan duduk di sebelah Seungkwan yang sedang nyengir menatap Jisoo,

"Hai. Aku Seungkwan,"

Seungkwan tersenyum sambil mengulurkan jabatan tangannya ke arah Jisoo yang dibalas hanya senyum tipis tanpa dibalas uluran tangan tersebut.

"Jisoo,"

Balasnya. Seungkwan diam dan langsung menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal sambil menyengir ria. Keadaan tiba tiba menjadi canggung.

"Aku Seungcheol, kau yang berasal dari Amerika itu?"

Seungcheol berusaha mencairkan suasana. Jisoo menganggukan kepalanya. Jisoo memandangi Wonwoo yang sedang tidur di atas meja. Jihoon seperti mengerti situasi dengan segera menendang meja Wonwoo.

"Apa sih?!"

Wonwoo mendelik menatap mereka semua kesal dan bingung. Lalu matanya bertemu dengan mata Jisoo.

"Kenalkan temanku, ia anak baru di kelasku."

Jihoon menarik tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Jisoo. Tapi Wonwoo segera menarik tangannya kembali. Jisoo diam dan mengeluarkan uluran tangannya yang sedari tadi tidak ia keluarkan ke yang lainnya seakan meminta Wonwoo untuk berkenalan dengannya.

"Aku Jisoo."

Jisoo tersenyum kecil melihat Wonwoo yang bingung, semua menatap Jisoo aneh. Seungkwan berbisik ria dengan Seungcheol di sebelahnya.

 _'Apa sih sama kita malah tidak ramah seperti itu,'_

"Aku Wonwoo, kau bisa membaca name tagku kan?"

Balas Wonwoo tanpa membalas jabatan itu. Wonwoo memang sudah biasa seperti itu. Ketus dan dingin. Mukanya saja sudah menampakan sifatnya. Jisoo hanya tersenyum miring melihatnya.

Jihoon melihat jam di tangan kirinya. Lima menit lagi masuk kelas. Ia berdehem sebentar,

"Jisoo, ayo kembali ke kelas, aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan Jisoo. Dah, Seungkwan,"

Jihoon meledek Seungkwan yang kelasnya berbeda sendiri. Kelas sebelas ini mereka dibagi menjadi tiga kelas. Wonwoo dan Seungcheol sekelas. Jihoon dan Soonyoung serta teman barunya si Jisoo itu sekelas. Dan Seungkwan di kelas sendiri dengan anak lain yang tidak ia kenal dekat.

Seungkwan mendengus saat dilihatnya dua orang itu keluar dari pintu kelas Wonwoo.

"Anak baru itu sangat tampan ya,"

Gadis gadis di kelas Wonwoo sedang berbisik bisik ria. Seungkwan yang mendengarnya langsung menatap mereka tidak suka

"Percuma tampan tapi sombong,"

Seungkwan tersenyum menghina Jisoo. Ketara sekali Seungkwan tidak suka terhadap Jisoo. Gadis lainnya tertawa.

"Setidaknya ada yang bisa dia sombongkan."

Seungkwan mendengus dan Seungcheol tertawa dengan keras. Seungkwan mukanya sudah sangat masam.

"Oh ya, Woo. Kita sekelas dengan Mingyu? Dia tidak masuk? Kalian biasanya kan seperti kembar siam,"

Seungcheol bertanya pada Wonwoo yang sedang diam merenung. Seungcheol menendang kaki Wonwoo pelan. Wonwoo kemudian menggelengkan kepala dan menatapnya kaget.

"Apa? Oh sepertinya sekelas.. aku tidak tahu,"

Seungcheol dan Seungkwan saling berpandangan,

"Kau kenapa dengannya?"

Wonwoo menghela nafas. Pertanyaaan ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling ia hindari. Ia diam dan menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Kita putus.."

"APA?!"

Bel kemudian berbunyi dengan kencang membuat mereka berdua -Seungcheol dan Wonwoo mengatupkan mulut mereka. Seungkwan masih membuka mulutnya lebar lebar tidak percaya. Seungkwan berdiri dan berlari ke kelasnya seakan shock mendengar kabarnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo, kalian tiga tahun bersama dan berakhir begitu saja?"

Wonwoo diam dan menundukan kepalanya ingin menangis,

"Seungcheol-ah.."

Wonwoo menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Seungcheol artikan,

"Kumohon jangan.."

Seungcheol diam tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Wonwoo kemudian kembali ke bangkunya saat guru fisika mulai masuk ke kelasnya.

XX

"Mau sampai kapan kau main air disitu?"

Wonwoo tersentak saat Jisoo datang dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia segera menarik tangannya yang tengah mengadah hujan. Hari sudah mulai sore. Anak anak yang memakai kendaraan pribadi sudah melaju pulang entah kemana. Wonwoo tidak membawa payung dan terminal bus jauh dari sekolahnya. Lagipula langit sangat gelap dan hujan sangat deras.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Wonwoo menoleh dan menggeleng.

"Temanmu yang lain?"

Wonwoo mendesah frustasi,

"Tidak tahu.."

Ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat mereka. Tangannya terulur untuk bermain air hujan yang turun, membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Kau tidak bawa payung?"

Wonwoo menggeleng dan tangannya tetap membiarkan air itu jatuh ke tangannya.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

Wonwoo menatapnya kesal

"Di blok J, gangnam,"

Jisoo menatap hujan yang deras,

"Aku juga tinggal disana,"

Wonwoo memandangnya sekilas,

"Kau pasti tidak bawa mobil kan? Percuma saja.. halte sangat jauh dari sini,"

Wonwoo berucap kesal. Jisoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka berdua diam dan hanya tersisa suara air yang jatuh menembus tanah.

Tiba tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Jisoo dan langsung ia genggam. Wonwoo mendelik dan kaget saat ia ditarik oleh Jisoo yang berlari. Mereka menerobos hujan yang sangat deras.

"Bodoh! Mengapa kau menarikku jika ingin menerobos hujan?!"

Jisoo tertawa kecil dan tetap berlari tak tentu arah sambil menarik tangan Wonwoo enggan melepaskannya.

"Eh, bodoh kita dimana?"

Sudah 15 menit mereka berlari tidak menentu dan mereka sekarang di jalanan yang sepi. Wonwoo semakin merinding. Dingin menusuk kulitnya dan jalanan itu sangat sepi.

"Aku tidak.. tahu.."

Jisoo bergumam pelan sambil melirik kanan kiri. Wonwoo melepaskan genggamannya. Jisoo sudah siap dicaci maki dan ditabok Wonwoo, ia sudah berdiri tegak di hadapan Wonwoo yang mukanya sangat masam.

Wonwoo kemudian tertawa dengan kencang "Hahaha Jisoo bodoh!"

Jisoo kaget menatap Wonwoo yang memegangi perutnya karena tertawa kencang,

"Harusnya tadi aku kembali saja, aku lupa kau kan anak baru Korea. Aku bodoh sekali,"

Kemudian Wonwoo menggerutu sendiri dan membuat Jisoo tersenyum lagi lalu menggandengnya ke satu café yang ia lihat dalam pandangannya. Jisoo dan Wonwoo menepi di café tersebut.

Kemudian mereka berdua duduk di pojok dekat kaca dan memesan coklat hangat.

Wonwoo menatap ke arah jendela yang dihiasi rintik hujan. Ia meniup hawa panas di kaca tersebut dan menulis nama Jisoo disana.

"Kau suka hujan, ya?"

Wonwoo menoleh,

"Tidak.."

Jisoo tersenyum kecil. Ia menoleh pada Wonwoo yang masih setia bermain dengan kaca itu.

Jisoo berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke kasir. Wonwoo menyeruput coklat hangatnya. Dan melihat jalanan yang dituruni hujan.

"Hei, halte bis tidak jauh dari sini. Lurus dan jalan ke kanan sedikit. Tadi aku putar jalan. Aku tidak tahu. Maaf.."

Wonwoo mendongak dan mendapati Jisoo yang sedang berbicara padanya. Wonwoo merasakan pipinya memanas di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini saat Jisoo dan ia hanya berjarak lima centi.

Wonwoo berdehem dan mereka berdua segera menjauhkan kepala mereka masing masing.

"Ayo jalan.. sudah malam." Tiba tiba suasana jadi kikuk. Wonwoo mengangguk dan mengikuti Jisoo yang berjalan di depannya.

XX

"Wonwoo-a, astaga kau kehujanan? Oh siapa anak baik yang mengantarkanmu ini?"

Mereka sampai di rumah Wonwoo. Lebih tepatnya di depan pintu rumah Wonwoo. Rumah Wonwoo sangat besar dan megah. Ada kebun dan pagar yang menghiasinya. Cat tembok berwarna cream membuatnya tampak lebih indah lagi.

"Nama saya Jisoo.."

Jisoo menundukan badannya sedikit, memberi hormat.

"Kalian masuklah! Udara di luar semakin dingin."

Jisoo disambut dengan hangat oleh ibu Wonwoo. Mereka berdua- ibu Wonwoo dan Jisoo sedang duduk di ruang tamu sedangkan Wonwoo sedang mandi di kamar mandi kamarnya.

"Maafkan saya membawa Wonwoo main hingga ia lupa waktu. Kami kehujanan dan berteduh dulu di sebuah café. Maaf.."

Jisoo menunduk merasa tidak enak hati pada ibu Wonwoo di hadapannya.

Ibu Wonwoo tersenyum kecil,

"Wonwoo selalu lupa membawa ponselnya jadi saya tidak bisa menelepon dan menjemputnya. Dan ia bilang ia lebih suka naik kendaraan umum sendiri, syukurlah kau menemaninya dan mengantarnya sampai pulang. Aku berterima kasih padamu. Kau teman baru Wonwoo? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Jisoo bernapas lega melihat ia begitu diterima disini.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.. ah.. aku anak pindahan baru.."

Jisoo melihat rumah Wonwoo sekilas. Jisoo bisa menyimpulkan kalau Wonwoo pasti adala anak yang sangat berada.

"Wah! Kau darimana?"

Ibunya semakin tertarik melihat jawaban Jisoo.

"Amerika,"

Jisoo memberikan senyum terbaiknya,

"Hebat sekali. Mengapa kau pindah kesini?"

Jisoo terlihat berpikir sejenak,

"Nenekku meninggal disini. Saat ia jatuh sakit, ia menyuruh kami tinggal dengannya. Tetapi, ayah saya terlalu sibuk jadi kami baru bisa tinggal disini saat nenek sudah tiada.."

Wonwoo turun dari tangga dan duduk di sebelah Jisoo yang seperti sedang di interogasi,

"Turut berduka, Jisoo-a.."

Wonwoo menatap mereka berdua bingung,

"Ada apa?"

Tanya Wonwoo bingung. Ibu Wonwoo terkekeh dan menatap Wonwoo sekilas,

"Kau tinggal dimana, Jisoo-a?"

Jisoo menatap mata Wonwoo, yang ditatap salah tingkah. Kemudian Jisoo berbalik memandang ibu Wonwoo lagi,

"Sebrang rumah anda,"

Wonwoo membelakan kedua bola matanya.

XX

Sudah malam dan Jisoo kini sedang berpamitan pada ibu dan ayah Wonwoo yang baru pulang kerja. Wonwoo berada di luar pagar rumahnya, ia mengantarkan Jisoo atas perintah ibunya.

Wonwoo menatap punggung Jisoo yang menjauh menyebrangi jalan komplek rumahnya. Tiba tiba Jisoo berbalik. Ia lari kearahnya dan sontak memeluknya tiba tiba. Jantung mereka berdua berdegup kencang.

"Selamat malam, Wonwoo," Jisoo kemudian kembali dan berlari menuju rumahnya yang tepat di sebrang rumah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melemas dan baru sadar ketika Jisoo melambaikan tangannya. Wonwoo memegang mukanya. Ia yakin seratus persen pasti mukanya sungguh terbakar saat ini. Kakinya lemas dan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Ia kemudian lari masuk ke dalam rumahnya sebelum Jisoo melihat tindakan salah tingkahnya.

Jisoo hanya tertawa memandangi Wonwoo yang tampak salah tingkah.

 **TBC**

Hai hai ini aku kerjain inian tiga jam sorry banyak typo ya haha makasih buat saran dan kritiknyaaa. Review please :)


End file.
